Following In His Footsteps
by lvrofreading
Summary: Rose Sheridan, the Capital Wasteland's own Lone Wanderer, must find her father and achieve a destiny he never could. With the help of a close friend she finds a new life, love, and the chance for a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one to my fallout 3 story.** Short,** sweet and sad. I don't own anything, I just write about it. **

Following in His Footsteps

Chapter 1

"I failed you, Catherine. I couldn't save you." James weaved his fingers through the freshly grounded dirt now covering his wife's grave. An easy breeze stirred the charred trees around the Jefferson Memorial. Gun shots echoed in the distance, the Brotherhood of Steel had found another super mutant.

"Our daughter is so beautiful, her eyes have turned out to be the same green as yours," he whispered to the Earth. The wind sent a chill down his spine that could not be contained. The area was deserted and his words were heard by no one.

"Darling I miss you so much. I feel so empty without you." The tears fell freely now, sobs racked his shoulders as he dropped to both knees. He had her for only a short time before she was ripped away from him in this cruel, tattered remain of a world. His wife had been so passionate, so full of life. She wanted their baby more than anything in the world and yet even the opportunity to hold their child was torn from her. The only thing she was able to do was name their daughter, Rose.

The thought of his daughter brought about mixed and harsh emotions. He loved that little girl in a way he couldn't describe. He felt his heart would burst from affection, adoration and a great urge to protect her from all harm. There was a small, nagging part of him, however, that could not rid of the bitterness of losing his wife to the strain of childbirth. He forced the guilt from his innocent daughter and placed it back where it belonged. On himself. Catherine was always working, always pushing the limits, eager for success. She wanted their child to have a better land to grow up in than what they had as children. He should have made her rest more. He should have watched her health more closely. If he had taken better care of her, she might still be alive.

Footsteps approached him and James quickly stood up, wiping his face as dry as he could make it. He turned around to see Nathan Lyons stop in front of him. Nathan was the younger brother of Owyn Lyons, the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. The soldier studied James closely, concern written across his eyes. James knew he looked like a wreck. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and the bags under them were deeper from exhaustion.

"Your escort is here, James." Nathan nodded politely before disappearing back into the memorial, leaving James alone once again. The grieved man turned once more to the grave. The dirt fell from his fingers, scattering off into the wind as he whispered a last goodbye to his beloved.

Inside the memorial all the remaining scientists stood off to one side of the lobby while the Brotherhood leaders stood on the other. The tension between the two groups was almost visible. James felt a crushing guilt for leaving these people. They depended on him to help collaboration continue. He was the only one comfortable with the Brotherhood even though the other scientists realized they would not have gotten this far without the soldiers' protection. But even with the support of the Brotherhood, the scientist team had been unable to produce any viable results. It was time to throw in the towel; James now had a daughter to consider. Nathan's wife, Dr. Madison Li glared daggers at him as she thrust the newborn girl into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Madison," he murmured apologetically to his longtime friend. Her features softened slightly.

"You don't have to go." Her voice dropped low and she placed a hand tenderly on her arm. The infant mewled quietly, reminding him that his duty had switched from scientist to father.

"I want her to grow up safely. This god forsaken land is no place for a child." Madison's glare returned and she scowled as she gripped the shoulders of the little brown haired boy standing in front of her.

"I have raised my son here with little problem."

James smiled at the four year old boy and patted the child's head.

"And I have no doubt he will grow up to be a wise and brave man. But you have the Brotherhood to protect you both." Madison scowled again. She loved her husband but never had been happy with him being a member of the Brotherhood. She only tolerated the soldier group for her husband and son's sake.

"Where will you go?" Nathan asked, laying down a bag of James' belongings.

"I am going to try Vault 101. They have been scouting around the area but still keep the vault closed from outsiders."

"What makes you think they will let you in?" Madison's doubt filled her voice.

"I don't know that they will. But I have to try." James looked down at the baby cradled in his arms and held her tightly as he could hold a fragile infant. Madison's son tugged on his pant leg, urging James to come down to his level. The child held out his hand and dropped a silver necklace into James' open palm.

"It's for the baby," the child told James softly. The older man gazed at the beautiful necklace. At the end of the chain hung a pearl angel charm that glistened in the sun. He looked up at the boy's parents who seemed as confused as he was.

"Where did you get this?"

The child smiled and pointed outside.

"I found it in the dirt. It is very pretty, for a pretty baby."

James smiled in return. "Thank you, she will love it." He put it in his pocket for safe keeping and gripped his child in one arm, using the other to carry the small bag of his few belongings. It mainly contained pictures and memories of Catherine. He nodded at Nathan who nodded in return, patting the man on the shoulder and wishing him good luck. Madison hugged his free side tightly and James was worried she would start crying. He just couldn't handle that right now. Thankfully the doctor composed herself and eventually let go and took her son's hand, leading him back to the dormitories. The boy waved goodbye before following his mother. Owyn Lyons approached him and shook his hand.

"Thank you for everything you have done, James. I hope you find peace and rest in your new life."

"Thank you Owyn. I'm sorry this did not work out."

"No one can say you didn't try. That is the best any of us can do."

A dark haired woman walked up to Owyn's side and extended her hand.

"I am Star Paladin Cross and I would be honored to escort you to your destination."

James nodded his thanks and took one last look around the place he called home for the past three years. Memories of love and happiness flooded his awareness and he had to choke back the tears that threatened to fall. His life had truly begun here when he first met Catherine and now he was leaving a piece of himself behind. He hesitated at the door but steeled his resovled and walked out of the building for what he assumed would be the last time.

* * *

The vault was a drab grey and though it provided all the safety the wasteland never could, it lacked in excitement. The people watched him warily though many of them were starting to warm up to him as they saw that his talents were useful. Thankfully the Overseer needed a doctor or James would not have been given entrance. There were many who wandered around in a complete daze either from boredom or lack of sleep from being overworked. James had no doubt that his life here would prove to be bland at best, but at least it was safe. His daughter would grow up without ever having to fear radiation poisoning or super mutants trying to attack her. That was the best James could ask for.

A loud wail cried out from the other room and James stretched his aching muscles before going to check on his daughter. The baby flailed her little arms wildly about as the streams of wetness soaked her cheeks. James gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently, humming a song Catherine used to sing during her few moments of relaxation. Rose opened her eyes and stared at him with a look he could not begin to comprehend. Upon hearing his voice and his touch she quieted instantly and snuggled her head closer to his chest. Catherine would have wanted a picture of this. He missed her more with every passing minute. Each day his daughter grew bigger and did new things and Catherine was missing every moment of it. James hoped she was smiling down on them and could see how wonderful Rose was. James missed his life from before, he missed his work and he missed his wife. But this little girl was his everything now and he was devoted to giving her the best future possible.

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Following In His Footsteps: Chapter 2

_A daughter is a bundle of firsts that excite  
and delight, giggles that come from deep inside and are always contagious,  
everything wonderful and precious and your love for her knows no bounds._

Barbara Cage

James was drunk. That much was obvious to anyone with eyes that worked. He lay sprawled out on the couch, the Andrew Sisters sung quietly on the overhead radio. The almost empty bottle of scotch hung loosely in his hand; the sight of the sloshing amber colored liquid tantalized him with another taste. Today had been more difficult than the any of the ones of the past year. A week earlier he had made the mistake of telling the kind and elderly Mrs. Taylor that Rose's first birthday was today. He did not know what possessed him to tell her; maybe he just wanted someone else to know besides him. The next thing he knew the entire vault was talking about it, whispering behind his back, words of pity that he couldn't bring himself to think about. The Overseer's wife, Eleanor, insisted on planning something special. So this afternoon, half the vault gathered in the cafeteria to celebrate his daughter's first birthday.

He appreciated the consideration the others had for him and his child but he was unprepared for how painful the day turned out to be. His daughter's birthday was the day of his wife's death and try as he might he could not separate the emotions associated with both events. Catherine should have been the one planning the party, not Eleanor. He wondered when the sting of the loss would fade, when he could feel the sweet release of numbness that consumes the survivor of guilt.

James pushed himself to his feet and stood shakily, his balance shifted to one side of his body. He placed his head in both hands to soothe the sudden disorientation that could only come from the rush of alcohol. James stumbled into the bedroom adjacent to his own. His daughter's crib nestled snuggly in the corner. James gripped the railings and peered down through hazy eyes at his baby girl. With a trembling hand he reached down and gently fluffed the light blond curls that danced across the top of her head. Rose stirred slightly, making a sucking gesture with her lips before drifting back into dreamland.

James knew he should put down the bottle and collapse into bed. He was borderline on intoxication trouble and he could not afford to upset the Overseer any further. The vault leader had made it perfectly clear that he would not tolerate any _disturbances_ to his law and order. Almodovar was nothing short of a dictator and made no secret of it. He oppressed his people with fear of the outside and often used James as an example to warn the dwellers against freedom from the vault. If an outsider, a scientist no less, desperately wanted entrance into their safety why should anyone want to ever leave? The people believed him and followed his orders blindly, not questioning their existence under Almodovar's command. The Overseer saw James as only a tool to use and abuse and toss aside once his usefulness had been drained dry. Dark thoughts concerning the Overseer plagued his mind and the urge to resist any trouble was forgotten in his drunken stupor. He made up his mind before he even realized his feet had carried him to the exit and he locked his apartment door to ensure his daughter's safety. Though crime was almost nonexistent in the vault, he had grown up on the wasteland and had learned not to take any risks.

The scientist crept down the empty corridor, leaning onto the walls for support. The vault was dark and quiet at two in the morning, not even the guards were wandering around during this time. In little time James found himself at the point of his destination, the Overseer's office. He picked the lock and sauntered in, plopping down into the leather chair at the desk. He switched on the computer and pondered his next plan of action as he waited for the machine to warm up. Honestly James had no idea why he was at the office. His time with the Brotherhood had taught him a great deal about computer hacking and it proved useful once the screen came up asking for the password. He hacked in with no effort and began his search through the records, looking for any sign of incrimination or information James could use to his advantage. He was concerned that the Overseer would kick him out on a whim and he did not want to risk his daughter's safety. Any information that could be used to blackmail the Overseer could save his daughter's life.

Unfortunately there was little to the records aside from scouting reports of the immediate area surrounding the vault including Springvale and Megaton. James opened up the old files from when the vault was first established, orders for the leader of the vault at the time to prepare for a long haul underground. There was another message in this folder that caught James' eye. He opened it and was shocked to discover it was from Stanislaus Braun. The letter contained information on a secret project called the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. James sat back in surprise as he read what the kit was supposed to do. A G.E.C.K might have been just the thing they needed when working on Project Purity. Much to his disappointment vault 101 was not in the list. However it might have been possible for there to be kits at other vaults in the Capital Wasteland. James grew excited and leaned forward on the edge of his seat. For the first time since Catherine's death he felt hope bubble up to the surface. If he could find a G.E.C.K then he might be able to solve the issues they were having with the project. He could bring water to the wasteland. There would be a second chance for everyone. His heart raced as he planned a way to tell the Overseer he was leaving. It would be difficult but he only needed to piss him off just enough to get kicked out and not executed.

He stood up too quickly and nearly fell onto the floor. He had to pack; he had to grab any supplies they might need, he needed to… James stopped short before the door.

_What am I doing? What about Rose?_

He couldn't leave now, his daughter was safe here. It was the whole reason he had come to the vault to begin with. It was the only reason. His daughter was his world and he could not sacrifice his child's well being to rush off into danger without even knowing where he was looking. The kit could be anywhere, in any vault. He needed to do more research first, and work out the kinks in the project to fit the G.E.C.K. But the most important thing was that he take care of his daughter. Until she was grown James knew he could not put her in harm's way.

With a sigh of resignation James opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped out into the hallway. His heart leapt into his throat when a figure stepped out into the dark across the way from him. James locked eyes with Ellen DeLoria as she closed the door that led to Allen Mack's office. Both studied the other for a long and tense moment. James nodded once, his eyes pleading with her to understand the unspoken compromise they both needed. She returned the nod, the contract signed and sealed. Nothing would ever be spoken of this night, of that James was assured. He slipped back into his room and promptly collapsed into bed, passed out.

* * *

Piercing wails jolted James awake a few hours later and he shot up in his bed, an intense migraine dominating his energy. He was barely able to drag himself to the baby's room, his hangover made moving near impossible. Rose was standing up in her crib, much to his surprise. Upon seeing her father she reached out one chubby arm to him, using the other to steady herself against the railing. He picked her up and buried her against his chest as he whispered soft pleas for her to quiet for the sake of his head. She seemed intent to please him and her wails turned to soft coos that touched his heart. Rose gripped one of his fingers in her miniature fist with all her might as she grinned up at him, he turned to putty instantly.

_How could I think of risking something of precious? I would die if I lost her._

A knock sounded at the door and James walked over to answer it, Rose still in his arms. Jonas stood on the other side, his face grave.

"Come in Jonas. Is everything alright?" Jonas sat down in the nearest chair and pulled off his glasses to wipe them clean. It was a nervous habit he developed as a child.

"The Overseer believes that someone broke into his office last night. There was evidence that the lock was picked."

James set Rose down in her playpen with a bottle of formula for breakfast and sat down on the couch next to her. Sweat formed on his brow and he wiped it off gingerly, silently praying that Ellen had not told anyone about what he did.

"Do they have any suspects?" James asked his younger assistant in a strained voice. The other man shook his head and frowned deeply.

"No. The Overseer has no idea who did it so he is just going to punish everyone temporarily."

James audibly sighed in relief. He got off the couch and dug through the desk next to the couch pulling out a bottle of aspirin. He popped two in his mouth as Jonas watched him suspiciously.

"Bad night?" He asked and James nodded meekly.

"I had a little too much to drink. It won't happen again."

Jonas remained silent for a moment, his gaze contemplative.

"I know it was you, James."

James sat back stunned, fear carved its way into his soul and he began to tremble in anticipation of the coming doom. He had failed his wife and now his daughter for being so stupid.

"How did you know?"

"No one else here would have the balls to do it." Jonas chuckled softly before turning serious. "What the hell were you thinking? The Overseer would have gone mental if he found out it was you."

"I know. I was drunk. It won't happen again."

Jonas rubbed a hand over his eyes. "You have to be more careful. The Overseer is a very dangerous man and can have you killed for even the lightest offence."

"I know, Jonas. I promise I will be more careful."

Jonas nodded; seeming satisfied that James would behave. A mischievous grin suddenly appeared in his face.

"So what did you find?"

James smiled.

**The first few chapters will be from James's perspective but it will switch to Rose soon. The story is really about her. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Following In His Footsteps

Chapter 3

"Shit!" James cursed loudly as he bent down to pick up the scattered remains of the third glass beaker he had dropped that day. Jonas glanced up from his work, a knowing smile on his face. James scowled to himself and checked the clock again. It still wasn't time yet.

"She will be back soon," Jonas stated encouragingly, hoping it would calm the nerves of his boss and friend.

"I know. I hope everything went alright." James threw out the pieces of glass along with the others from the morning.

"She is a smart girl; school will be no problem for her."

James knew Jonas was right but that didn't make it any easier to be separated from his daughter all day. Today had been her first day of class as it had been for all the other five year olds in the vault. Today she had embarked on her journey of knowledge and he appreciated that she had the opportunity to do so. There were not any open schools out in the wastelands. This did not make it any easier on James, however. He still found it difficult this morning when he walked her to the classroom and had to leave her there, without him. Other children cried and clung to their mother's skirts; but not his little Rose. She remained brave and kissed his cheek goodbye before venturing into the unknown. It was her first step away from his hold; the beginning of the end of her dependence on him. It filled him with pride to see her stay strong but it crushed him to see her walk away from him so easily.

James turned back to his work and as he reached for a folder he knocked over his glass of water. James stifled another curse and with a frustrated sigh he grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. Jonas came over and plucked the cup from his fingers.

"I think you should take a break. The vault is limited in the quantity of its glass objects. You can't break them all today."

"No, I'm fine Jonas. I need to keep working; I have an appointment with the Gomez family this afternoon." Children's voices echoed in the hall and James dashed to the door to see Rose and her best friend Amata chatting animatedly, oblivious to his presence. Rose eventually looked up as she neared the door and upon seeing her father she raced towards him.

"Daddy!" she cried out and jumped into his waiting arms. He held her close for a moment before reluctantly setting her back down.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"Not at all," he replied with a wink and kiss to the cheek. "Did you have fun on your first day?"

Both girls nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Mr. Sheridan, we got to paint," the Overseer's daughter answered as she held up her artwork for inspection. James praised her for her creativity though for the life of him he could not figure out what it was supposed to be. Amata left for her apartment after making Rose promise they would sit together at class the next day. Rose followed James into his office and took a seat next to Jonas.

"Hey Kiddo, how was class?"

"It was fun. I like the teacher, Mrs. Kendall. Whatcha looking at, Jonas?"

Jonas looked up from his microscope to smile at the little girl.

"I'm studying a strain of bacteria forming off of a sample I took from a patient." Rose's eyes grew wide and Jonas let out a soft chuckle. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please!" Rose climbed up the stool and perched on her knees to peer down into the equipment. James came over to them and watched his daughter's face light up in fascination.

"What do you see?" He asked his daughter.

"It's green and thick. Does that mean its mold or algae?"

"Good call, Kiddo, I think you are right."

"I'm going to be a doctor one day, just like you Daddy." Rose announced as she hopped off the stool. James fluffed her golden curls that bounced as she walked.

The Gomez family arrived moments later and James instructed Rose to wait in his office until he was done examining their son, Freddie. The Gomez's had been bringing Freddie to see him for the past year but nothing the doctor was able to give him seemed to work. James finally realized that Freddie had vault depressive syndrome and there was nothing he could medically do to fix it. The vault was not substantially stocked on anti-depressants and the little bit they had was reserved for very severe cases.

The exam took no time at all and James decided that he needed to tell the family the truth.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gomez but I am afraid there is little I can do medically to help him. Vault Depressive Syndrome cannot really be treated with drugs. I recommend getting him some counseling to see if it lightens his mood. If he is happier he will have the energy to do more."

Mr. Gomez exchanged a sad glance with his wife. The security officer knew just as well as James did that counseling would not help Freddie. Since Alphonse had become Overseer he poured all time and effort into the study of sciences, medicine and electronics. There had been precious little left for other necessities such as teaching and counseling. The one counselor the vault had would tell Freddie to stop being lazy and get back to focusing on school. Such were the requirements of the Overseer's citizens.

James heard Rose's voice from the other room and he looked out the window to ensure she was staying out of trouble. He was surprised to see Rose racing around the room with Freddie quick on her heels. Both children were squealing with laughter as they took turns playing what appeared to be tag.

"Well I'll be…" James murmured to himself as he followed the Gomez family out into the examination room. The children were surprised to see their parents watching them and accidently collided into one another. Both fell to the floor unhurt and rolled around in fits of laughter.

"Best counseling ever," Mrs. Gomez stated as she watched her formerly lethargic son dance around happy and energetic. "She is the first child he has ever played with."

James and the others looked on for a while, afraid to interrupt the children. Eventually the youngsters tired out and The Gomez family left with renewed hope that Freddie would turn out to the happy child they always dreamed of.

* * *

Hours later James found his daughter perched on his office chair while practicing her writing.

"Rose, it's time for bed."

"Look Daddy, I can write my whole name!"

"Good job, sweetheart! I'm very proud of you but it's time for bed."

"Can't I stay up just a little bit longer?"

"No darling, you need your sleep so you can grow up big and strong." He scooped her off the chair and settled her on his hip as he carried her out of the office.

"Goodnight Jonas," she called out and waved as they passed the younger scientist.

"Goodnight kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow."

James carried her back to their apartment just around the corner from his office. He put her down in the bed and sat on the edge, pulling the cover over her shoulders. She tried to shrug off the course, scratchy sheets but he pulled them back up anyways. He knew they were uncomfortable but the vault could get very cool during the night.

"That was very nice of you to play with Freddie today," James praised her as he stroked her soft curls.

"He looked sad. I just wanted to make him feel better."

He was proud to hear of her selfless feelings towards others. She truly was her mother's child. Catherine would have been so thrilled to see her daughter's kindness and compassion shine through her actions. Rose surprised him back to the present when she placed a tiny hand on his cheek.

"Are you sad about Mommy?"

He didn't know how to respond. Of course he was sad; there had not been a day where Catherine had not been in the back of his mind, ever present in his thoughts. He did not want to upset his little girl, however, and instead deflected her question.

"What makes you think that?"

Rose studied him with the all too familiar gaze her mother had used whenever she thought James was lying to her.

"You looked the same as the Overseer did when I saw him last time."

James blinked. "He looked sad?"

Rose nodded and began picking at her finger nails before placing one against her teeth. It was one of the many habits she had developed from him.

"He was crying." She glanced back over at her father. "I think he misses Amata's mommy."

James sat back, stunned. It was difficult to picture the all-knowing, apathetic dictator to have emotions. Holly Almodovar died suddenly and with no warning. She had been perfectly healthy one moment and by the next morning she was dead. James and Jonas had been puzzled as to what caused it and did not have the equipment to determine the cause. Jonas cited an unknown disease as the official cause of death though no certainty was given. The Overseer had reacted to his wife's death the same way he reacted to anything; with controlled indifference and harsh words. He accepted sympathy from no one and continued to his work with even more ferocity and coldness. It was difficult for James to picture the bitter man to have any emotions at all. Though after hearing Rose's very astute observation, James had more pity for the vault leader. Both men had lost their beloved wives.

"I miss Mommy too," Rose confessed. "I wish I knew her."

It was a conversation James did not think he could handle. It was not fair that Catherine had been ripped from them both. How was he supposed to describe his wife enough to make up for the cruelty of not having Catherine in their lives? He thought for a moment before jumping up suddenly. He returned a moment later with a frame in hand.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head. "It was your mother's favorite Bible verse from Revelation 21:6."

"What does it say?"

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." He set the frame down on the nightstand beside her bed. "She always loved that."

"It is very pretty,' she murmured in between a yawn. "I bet she was very pretty."

James leaned down kissed her forehead.

"She was beautiful. You look just like her."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I wish she was here with us."

"Me too, sweetheart. Now it's time for bed, you need your rest for school tomorrow.."

"Night Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

James woke early the next morning after a restless night of sleep. Rose would not wake for several hours and James decided to get an early start on work. Threatening sounds came from around the corner and James rushed over to see what the problem was. Butch DeLoria had a young boy pinned against the wall, his fist in mid strike before James called out to him. Butch instantly dropped the frightened kid and backed away from his victim as the boy sped off into the distance. Butch did not shrink back from James' glare but returned it instead, his eyes burning in defiance. James approached Ellen's son and was not surprised to see the features of Allen Mack reflected in Butch's stare.

"It is wrong to hurt other people. Especially those smaller than you," James explained patiently.

"So what? I was just messin anyways." Butch shoved past him and walked past Stanley who had just emerged from his apartment. The older man shook his head in disgust.

"I've warned my grandchildren to stay away from him. That boy is nothing but trouble and his mother doesn't care enough to calm him down."

"I pity them both," James replied solemnly. Stanley nodded in kind and they both parted ways.

The Overseer was his first patient of the day. Almodovar was determined to prolong his reign as vault ruler and came in for examinations on a bi-monthly basis. At the end of each exam James would inform his leader that he was perfectly healthy and there was no sign of disease or defect. Rose's words were persistent in his mind, however, and he knew he should try to appeal to the Overseer. To offer at least an ear to listen. James figured it was time someone showed some compassion towards the distant man.

"How have you been feeling?" James sat down at his computer to type in the test results, all negative.

"No aches or pain. I feel alert and strong."

"Any stress?"

Almodovar glanced over at him, his curiosity apparent.

"It is always stressful to be a good leader. But I only get stronger under pressure."

"I was not referring to the pressures of leadership. I know what it is like to lose someone. It can be harder to move on than people think."

The Overseer paled as his face contorted in rage. He fairly leapt off the examination table and came half a foot away from James. Even though the Overseer was several inches shorter, in the moment he seemed to tower over the scientist.

"Do not assume that you know me. You are a sniveling weakling who sulks around here in self-pity. I despise you. The only thing you are good for is your medical talents." Almodovar backed away and regained his composure. He moved to the exit but stopped at the door and looked back over at the stunned doctor.

"Mind your place Dr. Sheridan; or being exiled into the wasteland will be the least of your concerns."

He left in silence and James fell down into his chair, too shocked and furious to reply. His temper pushed up to a boiling point and James had to remind himself of Rose's well being in order to keep himself calm. He would not remain here forever; one day he would escape. James had not previously made up his mind about leaving the vault but after being told off by the Overseer, his mind was now made. He would bide his time and wait but one day, he would be gone. Rose needed him now so he would stay but James had quickly come to the conclusion, it was better to face the dangers of the wasteland than to live under the rule of the Overseer.

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter, nice and sweet. The next one should be done by the end of the week. I appreciate the favs and follows and reviews, they are always encouraging.**

**Following In His Footsteps **

**Chapter 4**

"Rose! Rose are you in here?" The tan, bright-eyed face of Amata appeared in the doorway of Rose's room.

"Hi, Amata, how are you?" Rose asked her friend in between brushing back her wild blond curls into submission. It was a battle she was not winning.

"I'm great! Wanna grab lunch at the cafeteria?" Amata was bursting with excitement and Rose found it contagious.

"Sure." She tied her boots tightly to keep the oversized shoes on her feet. Supplies were limited in the vault and finding shoes that fit was challenging. Her father promised her that at the rate Rose was growing the boots would fit her pretty soon.

Amata took her hand and dragged Rose down the hall, speed walking through the corridors as they pushed past people.

"Slow down, Amata," Rose complained, tugging back her arm from her friend's death grip. "The food will still be there if we walk."

"I know, I just…want to get there." Amata slowed down and in a few minutes later they arrived at the lunch room.

"Close your eyes," Amata instructed.

"What?" Rose studied her, confused.

"Just close them," her friend insisted. Rose sighed but did as she was told and she felt Amata led her into the lunch room.

"Happy Birthday!" Shouts echoed and Rose opened her eyes to see dozens of people smiling back at her. Her father walked up to her and swung his little girl around. James set her down and hugged her close.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I can't believe you are ten already."

"I thought you forgot all about it," Rose pouted theatrically.

"I would never forget your birthday," he assured her. "Amata insisted no one say anything so you would be surprised. This party was her idea."

Rose hugged her best friend. "Thanks Amata, you are the greatest."

"I know," Amata smiled before ushering Rose farther into the room. "Go enjoy your party."

Rose turned around and headed for the group of children sitting at one of the tables. A large figure stepped in front of her forcing Rose to come to a halt. She looked up to see the Overseer peering down at her, his brow furrowed slightly.

"Congratulations young lady. I don't have to tell you how special this day is. When you turn ten, you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities."

Rose glanced at her father for an explanation but he did not take his narrowed eyes off of the Overseer.

"Umm, okay."

"Here you go, your very own Pip boy used to it. You will be getting your first work assignment tomorrow."

Rose slipped the Pip boy over her wrist, it fit snuggly. The screen lit up, displaying an empty journal where she would find any messages about her new work. Being ten did not seem exciting anymore. James bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Try to enjoy the rest of your party." He gently nudged her over to the other children before taking a seat next to Stanley Armstrong at the bar. Stanley's robot Andy hovered about the food, finishing up the preparations. Old Lady Taylor wished her a blessed birthday and gave her a sweet roll. Rose could see Amata speaking to her father, both were irritated and the girl stormed angrily away. The Overseer watched her leave before stalking out in the opposite direction. Amata seemed happy that he was gone.

Rose looked back at the group of kids. The boy she had been looking for spotted her coming and got off his seat. Freddie Gomez walked over to her, a small box in his hand. He smiled shyly as he thrust the box into her hands. His brown eyes sparkled when he finally lifted them from the floor to meet her green ones.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured softly, his cheeks flushed. Rose opened the box to find a beautiful beaded bracelet carefully placed inside. Rose's features lit up in delight as she slipped the bracelet on her free wrist.

"Did you make this?" she asked Freddie. He simply nodded and smiled again. Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

Freddie blushed deeply and murmured "you're welcome" before dashing off to his father's side. Officer Gomez smiled at his son's bashfulness and waved at Rose from across the room.

"Aww, how sweet. Freddie has a crush," Butch taunted from his seat at the children's booth.

"Can it, Butch," Rose hissed. Her attention was suddenly diverted to the commotion at the bar. Andy lowered his blades at a frightening rate into the cake, splattering the dessert all over the walls and the people at the bar. James and Stanley both jumped up in surprise, wiping away the cake bits from their faces.

"I am terribly sorry, Sirs, terribly sorry." Andy apologized profusely, already moving to clean up the mess.

Butch crossed his arms and pouted.

"That stupid robot ruined the cake." He looked up at Rose and then down at the birthday dessert in her hand. "Give me your sweet roll."

"Look Butch, I'll give you some of it," she negotiated, trying to avoid an unnecessary confrontation.

Butch shot up from his booth and got within inches of her face. Rose was slightly shorter than other kids her age and this left Butch towering over her.

"No. You are going to give me all of it."

Rose squared her shoulders and planted her feet. She was tired of backing down to Butch's threats. Her father had been teaching her hand-to-hand combat, and now was the time to use it.

"Not gonna happen."

She saw his fist rise before his arm came around to strike. With a swift movement she slid out of his range. As soon as his arm came up she gripped the forearm and twisted it behind his back. With an iron hold Rose spun him around and pushed his face down onto the booth. James was at her side almost instantaneously, along with Officer Gomez. Rose released Butch and stepped back, allowing the officer to drag the juvenile away. He chastised him out the door and threatened to do worse if he attacked Rose again.

James checked her over for any injuries.

"I'm proud of you, honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, daddy, thanks to your training." He nodded before going to answer the intercom that had just gone off.

Amata appeared next to her and wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Butch is such an asshole. I can't believe he tried to hit you on your birthday."

Rose shuffled her feet, glancing towards the door where Butch had just left.

"He has a hard life, Amata. Sometimes it's best to just forgive and forget."

"You are too nice, Rose. But you're right so let's just forget about him." She reached behind her to grab a package and handed it to her friend. "I have a birthday present for you."

"Is it a date with Freddie Gomez?"

Amata laughed. "Like you need my help with that. The boy is totally in love with you."

Rose blushed but took the gift, eyeing it suspiciously. "I thought the party was my present? You didn't have to get me anything." She opened the gift and found a pre-war book inside.

"It's _Little Women_, I figured you might like it."

Rose threw her arms around her long-time friend. "Thank you, I love it!"

"You're welcome, nerd," Amata teased playfully. James came back over to the girls.

"That was Jonas calling, our present for you is waiting downstairs in the reactor." James urged her out the door. "Head on down and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

* * *

Rose pulled the gun against her shoulder like her father had demonstrated. The angle fit perfectly against the crook of her arm. Her finger lightly skimmed over the trigger as the target lined up in her sights. Time stopped and the only thing she could see was the bull's eye. Rose pulled the trigger and felt the back kick of the weapon as it discharged. She almost dropped the weapon in surprise but tightened her grip to keep it in her hands. She shifted her body to shoot the other two targets. All three bullets landed near dead center.

"You're a natural, sweetheart," her father congratulated, patting her on the back. Jonas clapped and nodded his approval. Over the noise Rose could hear the familiar sound of slick wings flapping together and the scratching sound of tiny legs creeping across the floor. The black shell of a radroach crawled into view, its antennas pointed in her direction. Her father leaned over her shoulder.

"Think you can rid us of a radroach?"

She set her jaw, determined, and aimed her gun again. The mutated insect would not sit still long enough for her to keep it in her sights.

"Focus on his movements," James whispered in her ear, low enough not to alert the bug. "Anticipate where he will go next."

Rose narrowed her eyes and watched the roach scoot across the floor and after several minutes she could detect a pattern in its movements. She aimed the weapon slightly to the left and waited for the roach to follow its expected pattern. A second went by and she fired the weapon the instant it turned, the BB impacted with the roach's head, splattering bug brains onto the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her new prized possession.

"That was hard," she stated, wiping away the sweat from her brow.

"You did good," James praised her. "And with practice it will become a second instinct."

Rose was confused by her father's words.

"Daddy, I love my present but I'm not sure why you gave it to me."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged slightly. "The vault is safe and we never have any problems, why do I need to know how to shoot?"

James exchanged a significant look with Jonas before turning back to his daughter. He knelt down to her level which was not so far down as it used to be.

"Sweetie, this life is hard and there are bad things out there that may try to hurt you. I know the vault is safe but that doesn't mean nothing bad will never happen. I just want you to be able to take care of yourself for when I'm not around."

"Why won't you be around?" She fought to keep her voice from cracking. The thought of her father not being with her was too terrifying to ignore. He fluffed her hair and smiled, trying to lift her spirits.

"You are a big girl and one day you won't need me anymore. I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

"I will always need you," she insisted. A sad smile passed over her father's eyes and he hugged her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder like she used to do when she was much younger and smaller and he would carry her around.

"I wish that was true," was his only reply.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Following In His Footsteps**

**Chapter 5**

The door slammed loudly behind her, and Rose stalked into the clinic paying no mind to the dramatic entrance she had just made. She tossed her books onto a side table; papers scattered to the floor but did not bother to pick them up. Rose scrubbed her hands raw; the soap cleansed her hands but did nothing for her mood. She could see her father and Jonas watching her, a mixture of curiosity and caution apparent on their features. With a deep, calming breath she smiled and approached them, white coat in hand.

"What can I help you with today?" She asked in a sing song voice, the fakeness of her tone gave away her agitation. Though she knew they were aware of her bad mood, neither wanted to nor had the courage to confront her about it. Instead her father directed her to the table dedicated to lab samples.

"There is a virus spreading around and we are trying to find the strain that is not being affected by the medication we are using."

"Do you want me to work on developing a vaccine for it?"

James shook his head. "No, sweetheart, Jonas and I can handle that. I just need you to find that sample for me."

Rose frowned as her eyes narrowed into a crevice and had to bite back a retort. She moved the first sample under the microscope and leaned down to study it. After a moment she realized her father was still studiously watching her. She finally glanced back up at him, irritation forming at the corner of her lips. James radiated concern but her mood was too foul to care.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

Rose sighed audibly and bent down into the microscope again.

"Yeah dad, everything is fine." Her tone took on a biting edge. "I really need to focus on this work; it's already straining my meager abilities."

In the background she could hear Jonas snicker quietly but she knew her father would not be so pleased with her unnecessary comment. James' eyes bored into her head until she was forced to look back up at him. He was visibly straining to keep his patience.

"This is important work, Rose." He said her name. He always used an endearing pet name for her, unless he was angry, which did not happen often. She could not help but provoke him further.

"Sure thing dad. It's okay though, I don't mind doing your busy work."

James shot a glance at Jonas who had suddenly found great interest in a chart he was reading. The clipboard covered his face. James sighed and pooled up a stool and leaned in closer.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Rose did not know why she felt so frustrated at her father. She found that she could not control the whirlwind of emotions anymore than she could control her sparing words.

"God, dad, nothing is going on! Why does something have to wrong, just because I don't feel like talking or studying monotonous samples?"

Jonas raised an eyebrow and his jaw dropped at her sudden snap. Her cheeks burned with an embarrassed heat and she looked down at the ground to avoid the confused stares from her two favorite people in the whole vault. Rose stormed out of the clinic and she could hear Jonas speak to her father as she rounded the corner.

"She's thirteen, Doc. This happens every now and then. Just give her some time alone and she will be fine."

She considered going to find Stanley and see if he needed any help. Being the only engineer in the entire vault quickly tired the older man out, even with Andy's help. And Rose loved to assist him; working with tech was one of her passions, third only to science and reading. But right now she just wanted to be left alone to sort out her issues. School had been hell that day; Amata was down with a cold and the newly formed Tunnel Snakes were becoming an even bigger irritant than the bullies just acting on their own. Eventually she found herself down in the reactor, her BB gun in hand. The targets were long time friends, and the release of stress from each shot felt like a hit of an exotic drug after months of abstaining. She loved the feel of the gun recoiling into her arms. All of her frustrations melted away as the shell casing fell to the floor in a scattered pile. Rose was still working on her targeting. Her aim was steady with the unmoving bull's eyes but there were so few radroaches to practice on that she felt she would never learn how accurately hit a moving target.

Her gun emptied more quickly than she expected and Rose had to go searching for more ammo. She crawled down under the nearby pipes and found the BBs her father had hidden away for her incase the Overseer ever decided to come and inspect the reactor. The possession of weapons was expressly forbidden though the Overseer had never been very strict on enforcing those rules. As evidenced by the switch blades each of the gang members carried, including Freddie. Her sigh became a frustrated growl at the thought of her longtime crush. The mere mention of his name would normally send her into a fit of overwhelming emotions and flushed cheeks. But today, all she wanted to do was kick him in the family jewels.

The door to the reactor opened followed by footsteps echoing across the empty metal halls. Rose did not have to look to know to who it was. James stepped into view. She continued to reload her weapon even as her father approached her. He leaned against some of the equipment; his arms crossed over his chest and he studied her closely, his hesitation was obvious. Rose cocked the gun back into position and once again unmercifully unloaded all of her ammo into the unsuspecting targets. James watched her without saying a word. When she had finished she lowered the gun and wiped her forehead, her muscles protested the rapid gunfire and the kick back into her shoulder. She put the gun down onto the workbench and stretched her arms. Eventually she cautiously walked over to her father, steeling herself for the tongue lashing she would receive for being disrespectful to him earlier. She came up to him to stand up only a few feet away, and observed the scuff marks on her boots. For a moment there was nothing but silence between them, and then suddenly she felt his strong arms enfold her in his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her hair as wrapped her arms around his waist to return the hug. All of the tension dissipated instantly and she felt unconditional love surround her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his shirt.

"I know, I'm sorry too." James released her and pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked away briefly. "Sweetie, I'm not very good at this."

Rose looked up at him, confused.

"Not good at what?"

He shook his head. "I can't be a father _and_ a mother. I can't give you the support you need during this time. I can tell you anything you want to know medical but I can't even begin to understand how you are feeling right now."

"Dad, I don't need you to be my mom too. You do a great job just being my dad."

He smiled sadly but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"I shouldn't have mouthed off to you; I was just upset. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose scratched the back of her head and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"It's kind of embarrassing…"

James chuckled softly.

"Honey I promise I will not laugh at you. But if you don't want to tell me I understand."

"No, it's okay." Rose began pacing around in a small circle. "During lunch I tried to sit next to Freddie but he was already eating with Butch and his gang. When I tried to talk to him Butch told me that I wasn't welcomed and I needed to eat somewhere else. Freddie wouldn't even look at me."

Her voice cracked, betraying her sadness.

"I could punch Butch in the face if that would make you feel better?"

"Daddy!" She laughed and felt a little better. "Please don't do that. It's not Butch that I have the problem with. I thought…I thought Freddie like me. But now I don't know. He never treats me that way except when the Tunnel Dicks are around."

"Sweetheart… he's a teenage boy, they all act like that. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. In fact, it's pretty obvious he adores you."

"Then why is he being such a jerk?"

"You have to remember that he struggles with depression. He is just trying to make friends with the other boys his age, even if those friends are not the best options. Give him time to figure out who he is and I can promise it won't last forever."

Rose still felt doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Believe it or not I was a teenager once."

"Wow. Did they even have vaults that long ago?"

"Ha ha, very funny." They both laughed and James hugged her again. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, daddy." She pulled back and smiled. "And thanks."

**I know this was kind of sappy but I really want to establish the relationship between James and Rose. Not all of them will be this fluffy, I promise. Please R&R, they are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. Finals are finally over so I should have a little bit more free time. I am going to try to get at least one chapter posted a week. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows, it keeps me excited about this story :)**

**Following In His Footsteps**

**Chapter 6**

"Honey, it's time to get up."

Rose could hear the muffled words of her father through the pillow she had clamped around her head. She lifted the corner just high enough to check the clock. She had at least five minutes to snooze before the 'rushing point.' If she continued to sleep she would arrive fashionably late, which was perfectly acceptable to the sixteen year old girl. The lights suddenly flicked on and Rose let out an anguished groan.

"Rose." Her father appeared in the doorway, his tone became stern. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Is that a promise?" she saucily retorted.

"Rose!"

"Alright, I'm up."

The teenager pushed the blankets out of her way and stumbled into the bathroom, sleep weighed down her movements. Ten minutes later she made her way to the kitchen area with her thick blond curls dripping wet down her back. Her father set down a bowl of cold cereal, soaked in powered milk mixed with water, on the counter for her. She scooted on to the nearest stool and eagerly started on her breakfast. She quietly munched while watching James pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you ready for the G.O.A.T?" he asked after a gulp.

Rose looked up from her cereal in surprise.

"That's today?" James nodded affirmatively. "I'm going back to bed."

Rose hopped off the stool and started towards her room but James moved quickly to intercept her.

"No no no. That test is important." He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the stool.

"Do I have to take it?" She whined, sounding far more childish than she meant to.

"Yes. Everyone has to take it at your age."

"But what's the point?" She glared sulkily into her food. "No test can accurately determine what job I am 'best suited for'." She finger quoted the air and sighed.

"That's the way it goes for everyone," he replied evenly, there was no argument to be had. She knew he agreed with her but her father followed the rules in front of others, even if he did a few things behind the Overseer's back occasionally.

"With my luck I will end up as a plumber or a janitor."

"Thos are noble professions."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"Well, someone has to do it," he stated.

She shoveled the last of her food into her mouth and got up to put the bowl in the sink.

"That doesn't mean it has to be me."

James joined her at the sink and poured another cup. She was surprised by the amount of caffeine he had been in taking as of late. She knew he had never been a long sleeper but she suspected he was sleeping even less than normal. The bags under his eyes were growing darker and more apparent. He stayed up late working and woke up earlier to get right back to it. She was growing concerned for his health. Stanley was a workaholic, though it was required for him to be, but the older man had more headaches and body pain by each day. Rose did not want to see her father in the same boat.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked, bringing Rose out of her thoughts and back to their conversation.

She did not have to think about her answer, it was automatic. She had only dreamed of one thing since she was old enough to follow her father around his clinic.

"My first choice would be a doctor, like you."

James hid his pride filled smile behind his cup but Rose could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"What is your second choice?"

"I wouldn't mind working with Stanley in the tech department. I'm not as good at it as I am with medicine but I enjoy it almost as much."

"I'm sure Stanley would appreciate the help."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could do both," she suggested hopefully but her mood soured quickly. "As long as the stupid G.O.A.T says I can."

"I'm sorry," was his sincere reply.

Rose gathered her bag and followed her father out of the apartment. She always walked with him to the clinic; the secondary classroom was close by it. Rose looped her arm through her father's extended elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder as they did every morning. It was one of her favorite times of the day.

"Any last minute advice?"

"Take it seriously. It is supposed to help the Overseer determine what kind of job you will have when you are older. Like he says: '"To ensure that each member is working towards the survival of all. We are born in the vault and we die in the vault and everything we do is for the furthering of the vault."

Rose waved to Officer Garcia as they passed him by. He was one of the few guards' men that Rose not only liked but respected. The others were only lackeys to the Overseer's increasingly sporadic whims.

"Do we have to die in the vault? Can't we ever leave?"

James stopped short and spun her around to face him. His hands tightened on her shoulders.

"That's not the way it works and it won't do to ask questions either; especially around the Overseer."

"But why?"

He did not answer her question. Instead he turned back around and continued their walk in momentary silence. Rose could see the wheels churning in his head as he thought of his next words carefully.

"Let me tell you something," he finally spoke. "This vault is not perfect, but it is your home. Because up there, the outside, that's not the life I want for you and it's not what your mother wanted. You are safe here and you need to appreciate that."

"I do appreciate it," Rose insisted. "I just wonder sometimes what it would be like to live up there. Can we really not leave? It's been over two hundred years since the war; surely the land is not so bad anymore?"

An unfamiliar look crossed over her father's face, just briefly before disappearing just as quickly as it came. He gazed off into the distance as he spoke, as if trying to see something that Rose could not.

"The Overseer says otherwise and he isn't letting anyone in or out anytime soon. You're here now and it's a hell of a lot better than being up there. Your safety is all your mother and I ever wanted for you."

Rose looked up at her father with a questioning gaze.

"Do you think she would be proud of me?" She asked. James looked down in surprise.

"Of course she would! You are everything she dreamed of in a child. She was so passionate about you, even before you were born and she had such great things in mind for you. I know that you have and will continue to surpass all of her hopes and dreams."

They arrived at the clinic and James gave her a hug.

"You are going to do fine, I know it."

Rose hugged him back and reached up to kiss his stubble adorned cheek.

"Thanks dad, I'll do you proud."

"You already have. No matter what career you end up with I will always love you and I will always be proud of you. I just want you to be happy. Now go on or you're going to be late for class."

Rose waved goodbye to her father and strolled down the halls at an easy pace. The classroom was only a short walk from the clinic and she was in no hurry to get there. Though the talk with her father had calmed her nerves it had done nothing to settle her doubts. The G.O.A.T was more important than it was supposed to be. One test could not and would not accurately determine someone's future and Rose was terrified that she would get one question wrong and be stuck doing something she hated for the rest of her life.

_I wonder what happens to people my age up in the real world. _

She checked around for her second walking companion but he was nowhere to be found. Normally Freddie would meet her at the clinic and walk with her to class but for the past few months he had been stressing over the exam. Rose was certain he was taking some extra time to study, even though she had assured him that there was nothing to study for.

Hostile voices became more apparent as Rose rounded the corner so she quickened her pace to the scene of the trouble. Amata was backed up against one of the walls across from the classroom. Butch was only inches away from her while Wally and Paul stood on either side. Wally stared intently at the Overseer's daughter, lust and a dark passion darkened his gaze. Paul shifted on his feet, uncomfortably, as he looked away.

"Come on, Amata," Butch taunted as he placed a fist on either side of the wall, effectively trapping her. "Let me show you a real _tunnel snake_."

"Go away," she demanded but her voice betrayed her fear.

"I'm not going anywhere," came his sinister reply.

Rose stalked up to the trio of bullies and shoved her way past the lackeys. She yanked hard on Butch's leather jacket and pulled him away from her friend.

"Back off, Butch."

The taller teen stumbled back before regaining his balance and rounding on Rose. His bulky frame towered over her petite size. Though he was larger Rose did not back down. She drew herself up to full height, though that was still six inches shorter than him, and stared him down. She buried her fear and displayed only confidence and determination.

"What do you think you're doing, you little punk?"

"I'm giving you a chance to walk away," she replied evenly and stepped closer to him.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He snarled as he raised a fist in the air and moved to strike.

"No, but what do you think the Overseer will do to you if he finds out you are harassing his daughter?" Her voice was quiet but strong and her words made Butch pause. He glared at her for several moments before backing away and signaling for his boys to follow.

"Let's get out of here; this bitch ain't worth our time."

Butch headed into the classroom and nearly ran into Freddie who was coming around the corner.

"You better tell your girlfriend to mind her place," Butch growled and walked into the room. Freddie walked over to the two girls, concern skirted across his brown eyes. He touched Rose on the arm and checked her over to make sure she was unharmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Rose nodded. "You really shouldn't antagonize him," Freddie softly admonished.

Rose scoffed and pulled her arm away from his hold.

"And you shouldn't cow to him so quickly," she hissed and turned back to her friend. Amata was smoothing her clothes back down with trembling hands. She reached over and hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks for stepping in Rose. I don't know why they won't leave me alone."

"They're assholes, don't worry about them."

Amata nodded though Rose could tell she was not relieved. The small gang had been harassing Amata for years. They occasionally messed with some of the other girls but Butch had decided to leave Rose alone after she smashed his face into the lockers when he had pulled on her bra strap when they were thirteen. Since then, Amata had become the main target and even the threat of her father taking action did not always work. The only real reason Butch backed down was because he was afraid of Rose and her father. James had to fix Butch's face after the incident and he made sure that Butch knew to leave his daughter alone. Pain killers were withheld from the young teen to teach him a lesson. She wished Amata would learn to stand up for herself. Bullies only messed with the people who did not fight back. This ended up being the reason for Freddie joining the gang. It was either get picked on or help the people doing the picking.

Rose brushed past Freddie and followed Amata to the doors, it was time to get this test over with.

* * *

Rose waited outside the classroom for Freddie to finish up. Her smile grew larger the more she thought about the outcome of the test. Rose wanted to bounce up and down all the way to her father's clinic but she promised she would wait for her friend. Moments later the young man emerged, a contemplative look on his face. He saw her and smiled as he approached. She was still irritated with him from earlier but she was not going to let it spoil her happy mood.

"Well?" She asked, eager for good news.

"I'm going into the security forces," he stated, sounding thoughtful. Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Freddie, that's wonderful!"

When he did not reply Rose pulled away slightly, but kept her arms in place. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know. I should be happy, but…" He trailed off and glanced away.

"You will be, you're just surprised right now," she explained. "It's a good job to have."

"You're right, I know."

It was apparent that he didn't believe her but he wouldn't argue the point. Freddie never argued over anything, he hated confrontation. He turned his brown eyes back to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"You are looking at the next vault doctor!"

"Rose, I'm very happy for you!"

He leaned in closer and moved as if to kiss her cheek but instead brushed his lips gently across hers. Rose gasped in surprise and Freddie pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he apologized and moved farther away from her. Rose reached out and tugged him to her again. She gathered her courage and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Freddie wound his hands around her waist and held her tight. They broke away after a moment and Freddie leaned against her forehead.

"How was that?" He whispered across her lips. She sighed contentedly.

"I liked it." Her pip boy buzzed on her arm, startling them both. She looked down and checked the time.

"You have to go?" He asked as his grip on her tightened slightly. She nodded on reply and leaned up to kiss him sweetly one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet." His smile lit up his face and his eyes brightened at her returning grin before she sauntered away.

Five minutes later she burst through the doors of her father's clinic, breathless from running from the classroom. Jonas and Stanley looked up from the examination area, startled by her sudden entrance.

"Sorry guys," she offered a quick apology. "Do you know where my dad is?"

Jonas pointed to the back room and Rose sped walked over to it.

"How did the G.O.A.T go?" Jonas asked from his chair. Rose turned around and placed a finger to her lips to shush him, instead winking her answer and he smiled knowingly and threw a thumbs up her way. Rose went into her father's office and snuck up behind him. James was often engrossed in whatever he was reading in his files that she was almost always able to surprise him when she arrived. She snuck up behind his chair with her arms outstretched, ready to pounce. She leant down to grab him when James spin around suddenly and squirted her in the face with a squirt bottle.

"Not this time!" He laughed at her shocked expression and handed her a towel to wipe her face.

"How did you know?" she growled out and threw the towel down on the desk.

"I saw you come in through the window."

"Cheater," she quipped and kissed his cheek before taking her seat on the other side of the desk. Rose pulled out her clipboard from her pack and sat back ready to take notes. "Did you see Mrs. Mack today? Is she still having abdominal pains? Because I think it might have been from the food Mrs. Taylor made the other night."

James shook his head. "Don't you want to tell me how your test went?"

Rose sighed audibly and looked down at her pip boy, trying to hide her grin.

"Well, the test said I would make a good…Chaplain." She made her voice sound defeated and looked up to see his reaction.

His features remained carefully neutral but his eyes betrayed his disappointment. He finally shrugged and smiled softly at her.

"I can see it; you are a very caring and compassionate person. It's not a bad career to have."

"Really?" She stood up and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "You aren't disappointed?"

"Are you?"

Rose nodded. "It wasn't exactly my dream job."

"I know, but I know you can succeed at anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks Dad." Rose walked around his chair and out her arms around his neck. "But I talked to Mr. Brotch after the exam and he said that the test results must have been wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, he said that the vault doesn't need more Chaplains. What we actually need are more doctors!"

James spun around and hugged her.

"Congratulations Sweetheart, I knew you could do it!"

Rose grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a doctor, Dad. And I am going to make you and Mom proud; I promise."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Following In His Footsteps**

**Chapter 7**

Rose suppressed a yawn and rubbed her eyes to clear them of their bleariness. She adjusted the clipboard on her lap and scooted up to lean against her pillow. She had tucked herself into bed over two hours earlier, determined to get caught up on paperwork and lap reports. Jonas had teased her that afternoon after seeing her leaving the clinic with a large folder full of unattended work.

"Procrastination is a real bitch, isn't it?"

He laughed at her groaned reply. Now it was nearing eleven and she still had more to do. Rose lifted her head at the sound of a door sliding open and saw the hall light come on, alerting her to her father's entrance. He had been coming in later every night for the past year and it was beginning to worry her. When James was not in the clinic he was in the lab or in the reactor for no apparent reason. Whenever she tried to confront him about his hidden activities he would brush aside her concern and deflect it expertly to ask her about whatever patient she was currently seeing. Even at nineteen the people of the vault had become accustomed to seeing her at the clinic and naturally accepted her as the new resident physician. James slowly transferred primary care to his daughter and saw only the Overseer and a few other "serious" patients. Even Jonas handed off more and more responsibility to her when it came to dealing with the people; though this was due to his love for the lab part of the job as he had never been much of a "people's person."

Rose thought about getting up to see what her father was up to but he soon appeared in her doorway.

"You're still up?" He asked and stepped into the room. Rose lifted the remaining stack of papers in the air for display; her face somber in defeat. James chuckled and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"It always catches up with you."

"No kidding," she retorted softly before looking up to meet his gaze. She was surprised by how old he looked. He had always retained a youthful sense of purpose and energy but lately it was as if he was drained of all excitement and…life. She met his eyes and saw a great sadness, so overwhelming it was unbearable to look it at. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He fingered it gently before handing it to her.

"I want you to have this."

Rose took the box and inspected it carefully. It was nothing special, just a plain black square with a loose fitting top.

"What is it?"

He simply smiled so she went ahead and opened it. Placed carefully inside was a thick gold band, similar to the one her father wore but much smaller in size. She lifted it up and could make out the name Catherine, carved on the inside.

"It's your mother's wedding ring," her father supplied, though she had already guessed as much. His voice was strained and she knew this was hard for him. "I've been meaning to give it to you for a while; but it never seemed to be the right time."

"What's going on, Dad?" She blurted out suddenly in an effort to quell the churning feeling in her stomach telling her that something wasn't right. He looked momentarily surprised but his calm demeanor quickly returned.

"Nothing is wrong, Honey." He took her hand and squeezed her fingers around the ring in her palm. "I just want you to have it."

Rose eyes him suspiciously but eventually nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks, Dad. This means a lot." She unhooked the silver chain from around her neck and slid the ring down the length of the necklace to sit alongside of the angel charm that currently hung there. Rose did not know where the necklace had originally come from but that she had it for as long as she could remember it.

"I am proud of you and I don't say it as often as I should. You are an incredible young woman and have become more than I could have ever dreamed for you."

"It's all because of what you've taught me."

James glanced down at his hands, a sad smile on his face.

"I know that there are things that I couldn't always help you with. I could never replace your mother and I'm sorry about that."

Rose reached over and wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

"Don't say that! You didn't need to replace her. You did a great job of raising me; no matter how challenging it was." He chuckled softly at that. "I couldn't have asked for a better father. Now will you please tell me what is going on?"

James extracted himself from her hug after a quick squeeze and got off the side of the bed. "Nothing at all, sweetheart. I just wanted to give you your mother's ring."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

After her father left her room Rose sat back and studied her mother's ring, the forgotten paperwork had been pushed to the floor. Her eyes grew heavy and she eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of blond hair and green eyes and a soft voice telling her "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Rose! Get up! Rose!"

She was being shaken violently as she awoke from her sleep. Amata stood over her, an anxious expression on her face.

"Amata?" Rose mumbled sleepily and rolled over to check the time. Her Pip Boy displayed four am. "What's wrong?"

"Get up! You have to get out of here. Your dad is gone and my dad is after you!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean my dad is gone?"

"He left the vault! I don't know how but he's gone and my father has gone crazy!"

Rose didn't want to believe her but a part of her knew that Amata's words were true. Hi behavior last night had seemed suspicious and she was right to suspect something was wrong. A righteous anger began to burn.

"How could he just leave me?" Rose asked herself more than Amata. Her friend bent down so she was eye level with her still seated friend.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?"

Rose shook her head. "I had no idea. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I think you'll have to follow your dad but you need to do it now. My father's men will be coming for you any minute."

"How am I supposed to get out? Dad didn't tell me that either."

"I can help you escape. There's a secret tunnel directly under my father's office that will lead you to the vault exit. Take this pass card and it should let you in if I can't meet you."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go find my father. Hopefully I can convince him not to come after you."

Rose got up and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Amata."

Amata nodded and gave her a quick smile before passing a holster into her hand.

"This is my father's pistol; I hope you won't need it."

"I'll only use it as a last resort, I promise."

Amata nodded one more time and then snuck back out of Rose's apartment. Rose quickly dressed and packed a bag full of as many belongings as she could fit. Her fingers hesitated over the picture of her and her father from her tenth birthday. She knew she needed to save room in her pack for food and other necessities but she couldn't leave it behind to be smashed up by the Overseer's lackeys. After putting on her necklace, now adorned with her mother's ring, Rose cautiously crept towards her door and poked her head outside. It was dark save for the emergency lights blinking rapidly. It felt like an eternity as she moved slowly down the halls towards the Overseer's office. Rad roaches were everywhere, likely from her father opening the vault. She handled them easily with a borrowed police baton she found lying on the ground. She hoped nothing had happened to its owner.

Rose passed the Gomez apartment and couldn't help but look inside the window. She was disappointed to find that no one was inside. She was hoping to have a chance to say goodbye to Freddie before she left the vault. Rose rounded the corner and a tall figure ran into her. They both crashed to the floor and Rose scrambled for her police baton, ready to strike. She quickly put it away once she recognized her boyfriend.

"Freddie!" She cried out and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly and pressed his head against her hair.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered as he stroked her back.

"I'm okay but I can't stay. The Overseer is after me." Rose removed herself from his arms and began to walk down the hallway, Freddie followed her closely.

"You can't just leave! It's not safe out there." He gestured ominously to the world outside the protection of their vault.

"I don't have a choice Freddie. The Overseer will probably kill me if he finds me."

"You don't know that. Maybe you can just explain why your dad left and tell him you had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't have anything to do with it but do you actually think the Overseer will believe me? You know how he is, I can't stay here."

Freddie frowned but did not reply. They continued walking until the Overseer's office was in sight. A loud voice carried down the hall.

"Your friend will not be in trouble if she just turns herself in, Amata." She recognized the Overseer's typical manipulating tone.

Rose and Freddie inched along the wall until they could see inside the window to the vault's makeshift prison. Amata was seated in one of the chairs in the center of the room. Her father loomed over her, a menacing glare on his face.

"You will just do what you did to Jonas!" Amata spit out and crossed her arms in defiance. Rose's heart sunk at her words. She had not thought about Jonas in her rush to escape.

"That was an accident. If Rose turns herself in I can promise that she will come to no harm."

Amata stood up suddenly and snarled in her father's face. "You are a liar!"

The Overseer did not even hesitate. His hand shot out and collided with her face, sending her stumbling back into her chair.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

Rose could take no more and pulled out the pistol before she rushed into the room.

"Get away from her!" She shouted at the crazed man and cocked the pistol. He raised his hands in the air and slowly turned around to face her.

"Look at that, Amata. Your good friend has come to kill me. Still want to take her side?"

Amata's face paled and she clutched the growing red mark on her face. It would be a nasty bruise within a few hours. Rose approached the Overseer and he took a step back.

"I'm not going to kill you, though a lot of people would thank me if I did."

She kept moving till she was next to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked Amata and the young woman nodded faintly, her eyes still burned on her father's figure.

"What is your plan then?" The Overseer questioned, his gaze going back and forth between her and Freddie who was helping Amata stand. "Are you going to destroy everything I worked so hard to protect, just like your father tried to do?"

"No. I'm going to leave and you will never have to deal with me again. But for now I don't need you trying to stop me. Keep moving." She backed him into one of the cells and locked the door, sealing him in for the meantime.

"If you come back here, I will kill you." His voice was cold and calculating and she knew he was serious. Rose refused to give him the satisfaction of a reply so she merely dipped her head towards him and handed the key to the cell door to Amata.

"Amata!" he called out as Rose and the others headed towards the door. "Amata, let me out of here!"

Amata flicked him off and closed the door shut behind him. Rose noticed the door to Jonas's apartment was wide open and she decided to go check on him. Amata's words from earlier still echoed in her ears.

"No Rose, don't go in there!" Amata called out but it was too late. Rose was already inside and found Jonas's body sprawled out on the floor.

"No, Jonas!" Rose cried and dropped to her knees, checking her father's long time friend for a pulse but she knew it was of no use. The blood pooled around his body was evidence enough of his death. Rose tried to swallow down the sob building in her throat but she could not contain the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. Freddie knelt down next to her and scooped her rigid body against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured against her curls. Rose did not, could not reply; she sat in his embrace trying to calm down. The sadness had immediately turned into a burning hatred and she had to suppress the urge to go back to the cell and exact revenge. From the corner of her eye Rose could see Amata wander over to the nearest desk and examine a small holotape.

"It's for you," she said softly and handed it to Rose. The message was from her father.

_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first. I don't know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand but I know you're probably going to be angry. I thought about it for a long time but I figured it was best not to tell you. SO many things could have gone wrong and there's no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can just blame it all on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something that I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect but at least you will be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going. Goodbye. I love you._

Rose did not say anything for a long moment and Amata and Freddie exchanged concerned glances.

"I have to go," Rose finally spoke as she stood back up and gathered up her belongings.

"I can't believe you are still going. You heard your dad, you will be safer here," Freddie exclaimed.

"And if I stay the Overseer will kill me." Rose pressed a hand against his cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry but I have no other choice."

"Don't go," he whispered and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry."

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Amata grabbed her arm.

"Come on! The hidden entrance is in the office."

Rose followed her through the nearby door with Freddie close on her heels. Once they were inside the office Amata locked the door behind them and plopped down in her father's chair and activated the computer terminal.

"It's locked," Freddie noted.

"Do you think this is the first time I've broken in here?" Amata quipped as her hands deftly worked the keys and within seconds she had full access. She pushed a button and the sound of a crank turning caught their attention. The three teenagers turned around to see the Overseer's desk slowly rise from the ground to reveal a secret staircase.

"Wow," Rose breathed. "How did my dad know this was here?"

Freddie just shrugged his mouth agape.

"Look at this!"

Rose walked back over to the terminal where Amata was still seated. She was pointing to a picture of what looked like a large base.

"This is what the last user accesses." Amata kept reading further. "It's some kind of small city, called Megaton. Maybe that's where your dad went?"

"It's the best lead I've got."

Rose adjusted the pack on her shoulders and took a deep breath before descending down the stairs; her friends followed after a moment's hesitation. The dark tunnel led farther underneath the vault and after a short walk they came upon the exit of the vault. Rose stopped at the crane controls and activated it. Alarms began blaring as the vault seal was pulled away from the exit. Rose turned back to her friends and Amata hugged her briefly.

"Be safe out there and I hope you find your dad."

"Thanks Amata, for everything."

Amata nodded and stepped away, giving Rose and Freddie some semblance of privacy.

"You don't have to go." Freddie took her hands in his and held them tight.

"Goodbye Freddie," she whispered and turned to leave. He pulled her back and kissed her soundly, holding her as if he would never let go. Rose finally broke away and with one final, longing look took a step towards the great unknown.

The vault seal rolled back into position behind her, forever removing Rose from her home. As she drew nearer to the cave entrance her sense grew overwhelmed. She was unprepared for the smell. The putrid stench of decay, rot and death flooded her nostrils and it was only through pure will that she was able to keep the contents in her stomach down. The sun blinded her as she stepped out into the open sky. Rose covered her eyes until she was able to adjust. Her skin tingled from the unfamiliar warmth of the blazing ball of light. What caught her off guard was the wind. She knew of its existence but she had never felt it before. It whipped about her face and tossed dust and dirt about the landscape. Rose had never experienced anything like it.

Once her eyesight was restored she surveyed the land before her and grew desperately disappointed. The resemblance to the pictures she had seen of United States desert areas was uncanny. Before the war, Washington D.C had not been one of these desert locations. The foliage was sparse and brown in a constant state of death, never entering the stages of regrowth and renewal that plants were supposed to. There was no color, aside from the same tan that decorated everything in sight. Rose couldn't fight the longing to turn around and beg for reentrance into the vault. Instead she put one foot in front of the other and followed a rocky path down into a carved up concrete road, leading to a desolate, lifeless town. Rose walked down the streets of the little town until she came across a large billboard.

"Welcome to Springvale," she read aloud and glanced around at the crumbling buildings that once held the families of old. She wandered around for a while, unsure of where exactly she was and how to get to Megaton. The sound of movement startled her and she turned around quickly, pistol in hand. She was met by a woman, not much older than herself, with short blond hair and dusty clothes. The woman had her hands raised in peace and was studying Rose with a quizzical gaze.

"Are you a raider?" The woman asked.

Rose shook her head and kept her weapon pointed at the stranger.

"Are you?" She asked in return. The woman also shook her head.

"Did Moriarty send you here?"

"I don't know who that is," Rose answered. The woman frowned and seemed to consider that for a moment before taking a step closer, hands still raised.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I don't know," Rose mumbled to herself but the woman still heard her.

"You don't know?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm looking for my father," Rose explained. "I think he went to Megaton but I don't know where that is."

The woman moved closer until she was just a few paces away. Rose lowered her weapon but kept it ready in hand.

"You must not be from around here."

Rose shook her head and pointed up to the hill she had just come from. "I'm from vault 101."

"Oh you poor little fool." The woman extended her hand. "My name is Silver."

Rose accepted it and shook her hand firmly. "Rose."

Silver released her hand and pointed in the direction of the other side of the town.

"You see that big hunk of metal up there?" Rose nodded. "That's Megaton."

"Thank you Ms. Silver."

The woman laughed.

"It's just Silver, sweet thing." Silver patted her on the shoulder briefly at Rose's embarrassed glance. "Let me give you a bit of advice kid. People will take advantage of you in a heartbeat; you need to be more careful. I know you are naïve about the world up here, but do everything you can to hide it. Stay smart and stay hidden and you will survive out here."

"Thank you again, Silver."

"No problem, Kid. Now you better get going, Megaton is a good miles walk from here."

Rose thanked her again and began walking in the direction of Megaton and hopefully towards finding her father.

**Yay, finally out of the vault. SOOOO sorry for the delay but I just did not like anything I wrote for this and had to keep rewriting it. Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows!**


End file.
